This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to enabling the retrieval of lost tracking devices.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For instance, if someone locates a lost tracking device, the opportunities to return the lost tracking device to the owner are limited. Further, the finder of the tracking device is often unknown to the owner of the tracking device. Thus, it is important to protect the privacy of the owner of the tracking device when enabling the finder of the tracking device to contact the owner.